Before He Cheats
by amathedarkqueen
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are at a bar when a man asked Blaine to dance. Blaine goes off with the guy leaving Kurt by himself. What will happen? cheating!Blaine sad!Kurt. Based on the song before he cheats by Carrie Underwood! One-shot maybe two-shot.


**AU: Welcome to my second one-shot! This story is based on the song "Before he Cheats" by Carrie Underwood. I love this song and had an idea for this story. Anyway this might become a two-shot, but for right know I like it like this. So hope you like it.**

**Warnings: Some bad language and mentions of boy kissing. There is some cruel Blaine in this.**

**Copyright: I don't own glee or the song "Before he Cheats."**

* * *

_**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...**_

* * *

The loud music filled Kurt's ears as he sat in the bar next to Blaine who was talking all about what was happening in school and how somehow Tina had gotten her clothing mixed up.

"So, I told Tina that I wasn't going to let her go out with that mixed up outfit and made her come on a shopping trip with me, but…" he stopped talking when he was interrupted by the bartender placed down two drinks in front of them. They looked at each other with questioning looks.

"We didn't order this" Kurt spoke with a slight confused tone.

"No, but the boy over there did" The bartender pointed to a blonde headed boy in the other side of the bar. Both Kurt and Blaine looked the way the man pointed at. The guy looked older than them, but not more than a year or two. He was built and had a very alluring aura about him. Kurt looked away from the man only to see Blaine checking the guy out. He coughed to get his attention, it took some time but finally Blaine got the hint. By the time Blaine looked away the other man had already seen them both staring. The bartender left and the man across the room sat up for his chair and started walking to them. Kurt tried to act as casual as possible, but couldn't help feel nervous about the way Blaine looked at the other man. The blonde man came up behind them.

"Care for a dance" The man asked Kurt, but gave Blaine a pointed look.

"No" Kurt said at the same time Blaine said "Yes."

The man glanced at Kurt and then Blaine before reaching out a hand and taking Blaine's hand in his. Kurt could only stare at Blaine in complete shock. What was he thinking! Did he forget me, his boyfriend for the past years, was there. Kurt was going to stop them and tell the man to go and talk to other people, but before he could react they were dancing on the dance floor. Blaine's arms around the man's neck while the man's hands traveled down to his hips. The music keeping a very smooth beat. There moves slowly became more sensual and dirty. The man's hands traveled down to Blaine's ass while Blaine put his hand on the man's chest. Blaine, finding a good tempo, moved his body against the other man's with such skill. Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he saw Blaine, his boyfriend, practically molded to someone else. He's legs moving faster than every possible leaving the bar with hand's held up to his face. Blaine not noticing him leave crying.

* * *

_**Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'cause she can't shoot whiskey...**_

* * *

Once Kurt got himself in control he went back inside the club looking to see if Blaine still had the car keys. He expected to see Blaine dancing with that tramp on the dance floor, but what he didn't expect to see was the man and Blaine next to the bar. Blaine was sat on one of the bar stools while holding drink in his left hand. The man's hands were on his inner-thighs rubbing them teasingly. The man was whispering into Blaine's ear about something that made Blaine laugh while Blaine moved his right hand up and down the man's chest. Kurt walked towards them trying to get Blaine's attention, but Blaine was so cut up in the other man that he didn't even see Kurt. Still the other man did see him and made his move. He quickly grabbed Blaine and moved him to his side. With that movement Kurt stopped walking to them.

The man led Blaine way from the bar and out of Kurt's sight. Kurt looked around for them all over the place but still couldn't find them.

* * *

_**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo...**_

* * *

Kurt moved through the crowds of people until getting to where Blaine and the man had sat just minutes ago. He looked around thinking maybe Blaine left the keys on the bar table. Thankfully he did and so Kurt picked them up and turned around towards the door, then something caught his eye.

Blaine and the man had moved over to the pool area and were now playing a game. Blaine was standing next to the pool table holding the pool stick. Behind him was the man who was "helping" him to shoot at the white ball. Kurt knew what was going on; Blaine was a master at pool. He knew how to shoot and defiantly was acting like he didn't. Kurt felt more tears in his eyes when Blaine shot the ball and quickly turned around to give the man a kiss on the lips. The man gladly accepted the kiss and moved his hands down to Blaine's ass again. The kiss got more heated as the man pulled Blaine up to sit on the pool table. Kurt was beginning to cry just from the scene in front of him so he ran out of the club not looking back.

* * *

_**And he don't know...**_

* * *

The tears filled Kurt's eyes as he ran to the car. He was so angry but at the same time really sad. He was losing control. He couldn't think. He just wanted Blaine to feel all the pain he felt after seeing that show in the club. Kurt had to think, and that's when he figured it out. Blaine's car was the most precious thing to him. Blaine had always said how the car was a birthday gift from his parents. He told Kurt that for him his car was like his second boyfriend. So that was how Kurt was going to make him pay, by ending two relationships in one day.

* * *

_**That I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

* * *

Kurt walked up to the small silver Mercedes. He looked at the car for a second before taking the car keys and scratching the tip of it into the car. He started writing words on the side like cheater or jerk. Then after he thought it looked presentable he opened the car and saw a small pocket knife. Kurt took the knife and opened it. He jabbed the knife into the leather seats and started carving out his name. Next to his name he put an X and repeated that on every seat until his name was everywhere. Getting out of the car, Kurt walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. He took out a big baseball bat and walked to the side of the car. Holding the bat in his hand he took out the knife he had and slashed the back tire with it. The he did the same thing with all four tires until all the tires had no air in them. Kurt than took the bat and walked to the front of the car. With all his strength he crashed the bat down onto the headlights and then he hit the top of the car. Kurt was now panting as he looked up at his handy work. A small smile grew on his face as he let go of the bat and started walking to the club.

Walking in Kurt went to the karaoke area hoping to find Blaine. As he looked around he saw Blaine sitting on a stool looking at the man on the stage. His voice was amazing but Kurt didn't fall for that stupid angel voice. Instead he walked up to the table Blaine was sitting at. Without a word Kurt through the car keys into Blaine's drink and left. Blaine sat there shocked for a minute before pulling out his car keys from the drink.

Kurt walked down the street with one final thought. Next time he'll think before he cheats.

* * *

**AU: Thanks so much for reading! I really love this story and I hope you do to. The song is on the top if you want to heir it completely. I know I only used part of it but it was really hard to think of something else. Anyway if you liked it make sure you Favorite or Review to join the dark side. I also have other stories if you want to check them out. All of them are Klaine so if are a klainer like me you should read them. Tell me if I should turn it into two-shot or not.**

**Bye! -A**


End file.
